


Do you think Werewolves like Ice Cream?

by Cigarettes_and_GIngerAle



Series: Youtuber Oneshots [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cigarettes_and_GIngerAle/pseuds/Cigarettes_and_GIngerAle





	Do you think Werewolves like Ice Cream?

“Hey, Dark…Dark…Darkie…Darkiplier…Dark…” Darkiplier sighed, trying to focus on his paperwork. “Dark. DAAAARRRRRK…DARK. It’s important!” It would have been easier to ignore if he were not being poked incessantly.

“DARK. PLEEEEEAAAASSSEEE.” Darkiplier sighed and set down his pen, rubbing his eyes in frustration.

“What. What is so important that it could not wait until later?” Wilford was practically vibrating with excitement. “Do you think werewolves like ice cream?”

The darker ego paused and thought about his answer. “I…suppose. Why do you ask?” “No reason!” And with that, he disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke.

‘Strange’ Dark thought to himself, then resumed his papers with a shrug.

Later, Dark was interrupted by more poking. “Dark! Dark, guess what? Dark!!!” “What?!”

Wilford was unaffected by the other’s anger. “You were right! Werewolves love ice cream!” Darkiplier sighed. “Is that all you wanted to tell me?” “Yep!” The mustached man vanished again.

For a while, Dark pondered what the other had said. ‘Wait…’ “Wilford? How do you know that?”

The hallway was absolutely trashed. Shredded fabric littered the floor and various dog toys resided underfoot. The dark ego followed the mess to Wilford’s bedroom door.

“Wilford, are you in there?” “You bet I am!” “…can I come in?” “Of course!”

Darkiplier waited, then opened the door himself. He was not prepared for what he saw.

Two furry puppies scampered after each other, tumbling into various objects and making an even larger mess. A slowly melting bowl of vanilla ice cream was always neatly avoided.

“Wilford. Why are there dogs in here?” It was not a question so much as it was a demand for explanation.

“Well, the Jims wanted to experience what its like to be a dog, so I was more than happy to help! Of course, they’re kinda sorta younger than they anticipated. So we have werewolf puppies! We should keep them this way!”

“Wilford. No.” “But Dark! Look at how cute they are!” To prove his point, Wilford held up a small bundle of fur. A pair of brown eyes stared into Dark’s own as an excited tail smacked into Wilford’s arm. “Aren’t they cuter this way?”

Darkiplier pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. “Yes, well, who will help you record your shows?” The pink reporter paused. He had clearly not thought that far. “Well, I….I guess you’re right.”

The other man’s tone seemed incredibly disappointed. Dark thought for a moment.

“You can keep them like this until midnight. But after that, you must change them back to the way they were before. Understood?”

The man adopted a bright gleam in his eyes. “Oh, of course! Of course! I will, don’t worry!!!” The puppy in his arms began to wiggle around and search for his face, which he began to lick profusely.

Darkiplier turned abruptly and shut the door behind himself. He was going to need more pain medication.


End file.
